


Party Piece

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Loki (Marvel), Gangbang, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Tony Stark, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Tony has a fantasy about getting gangbanged.  And Loki would hate to let his submissive's desires go unfulfilled...
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 162





	Party Piece

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited about this that I'm posting without a beta. If you catch any errors let me know.

Tony was in his workshop late one Thursday night when Loki called from New Asgardia.

“Hello, pet.” Loki’s voice was deep and silky, the term of address telling Tony everything he needed to know. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, my god. Thank you for asking.”

“I am glad to hear it.” Loki was smiling. Tony could hear it. “I have big plans for you tomorrow night, but you must follow my instructions.”

“As you wish, my god.”

“At eight o’clock exactly, I want you to clean yourself thoroughly, inside and out. Lubricate the red plug, and insert it into your ass. I want you kneeling naked by the bed when I arrive.”

Tony had learned since they started playing these games two months ago that asking questions would be futile. “Yes, my god.”

“Very good, darling.” The change in pet name signaled a switch to normal conversation. “How goes your work on the engine?”

They chatted for a while before Loki had to go. It was morning in Norway, and Loki had to go make nice with the local humans. Poor man, running interference for all those bumbling Asgardians. Tony didn’t envy him.

He couldn’t wait for tomorrow night.

\---

Tony was ready when his god appeared. Loki was dressed in Earth clothes, just a button-down shirt and jeans. On his feet were engineer boots, the kind bikers wore. Those were new. And very, very hot. Tony hoped he got to kiss them later. His cock twitched inside the locked cage he wore when Loki was away.

“Good evening, my dearest pet.” Loki smiled at him tenderly. The god always looked at Tony like he was amazed to have him as his sub, and it made Tony feel warm every time.

“Hello, my god. I missed you.”

“And I you, pet. Stand up.”

Tony obeyed, and Loki held up Tony’s collar. Tony exposed his neck and let Loki buckle it on. “We’re going out tonight,” he informed Tony. “I have a special treat for you.” He kissed Tony lightly.

“Thank you, my god.”

Loki beamed. “You don’t even know what it is yet.”

“If you think I’ll enjoy myself, then I will.” It was that simple to Tony. He had trust issues aplenty outside of bed, but he trusted his dom not to take their games too far.

“Oh, my perfect boy.” Loki gathered Tony in his arms and kissed him breathless. “You say the sweetest things.”

The room whirled, and suddenly they were standing in a small room with black walls. Loki clipped a leash to Tony’s collar, smoothed his hair, and looked him over. “You are gorgeous. Hands behind your back. Shoulders straight. I have some people I want you to meet.”

Suddenly Tony was nervous. What the fuck was going to happen tonight?

“Don’t worry.” Loki kissed his temple. “We can see each other as we truly are, but to the rest of the realm we look unrecognizable.”

Tony tried to process that as Loki led him out of the room, down a hall--

\-- and into a room where around two dozen men were talking and laughing.

Tony remembered that he’d told Loki he had a fantasy about being gangbanged. He swallowed. He’d had sex with a handful of people at once, but this was a lot of guys.

“Hello,” Loki said, and the room went silent. “As promised, I’ve brought my pet for your entertainment this evening.” He smiled at the cheers and applause. “I know you’ve all read the rules, but I want to go over them again.

“While my boy is here for your use, you are not to harm him. No markings, no choking, and no spitting on him, because that’s disgusting.” A few men laughed. Loki grinned. “If you hear this,” he shook the jingle bell they used as a safeword when Tony was gagged, “you will stop what you’re doing immediately and move away from him. Condoms are mandatory.”

Loki tugged Tony’s leash, guiding him over to a spanking bench. “You want this?” the god asked quietly.

“Yeah, I do.” Tony was afraid, in the fun way, and deeply aroused.

“Good. On the bench,” Loki ordered.

Tony laid on it, putting his legs on the supports. He was on all fours, now, but his torso took his weight. It was padded. Tony wanted one.

“Gentlemen, please draw numbers from the bowl on the bar while I make my boy comfortable.” Loki buckled Tony’s right wrist to the bench, then his left. He disappeared, and Tony felt him secure one ankle and then the other. Loki gently removed the plug from Tony’s ass, then the leash from his collar. “Color?”

“Green,” Tony said softly.

Loki returned to stand in front of him, and he pressed the jingle bell into Tony’s hand. His eyes were nearly glowing from pleasure. “My perfect pet. You are going to have such fun tonight.” He ran a hand through Tony’s hair.

Tony knew it was going to be hell, getting fucked by all these men while his cock was in chastity. By the end of the night he’d be begging for release.

He looked forward to every moment of it.

“Numbers one and two,” Loki called out.

Two men approached, both of them grinning lewdly. “Your boy’s awfully pretty,” one said.

“I know,” Loki preened. Shall I warm him up for you?” Loki shifted, and Tony felt his god’s hand come down hard on his ass with a loud crack. Tony jerked in surprise, but Loki didn’t stop. The crowd cheered as Tony felt his ass getting warmer. Christ. All these men were going to fuck him.

“Have at him, boys,” Loki said, taking a step back.

One of the guys moved away, and Tony watched as the other one unzipped his fly and pulled out his dick. He was big. Tony’s mouth watered as the guy rolled on a condom. “Open up, _pet_.”

Tony obediently opened his mouth, and the man thrust in. Tony licked and sucked, not trying too hard because he needed to pace himself, but he moaned as another cock penetrated his ass.

It felt fantastic. He’d been spit-roasted before, in his wilder days, but he’d never had Loki there, watching him with delight.

Tony moaned again as the dick in his ass picked up speed. The guy fucking his face grabbed Tony’s hair and started fucking faster. “Yeah, that’s it, slut, moan again.”

Tony obeyed, and the guy’s cock throbbed in its latex sheath. He pulled out with a grunt. “Your boy’s a good cocksucker.”

“I know,” Loki said. “Number three, you’re up!”

Three’s cock was big too. Did Loki pick these guys for their dick size? If so, Tony appreciated it. Three was fucking his face as Two pulled out of his ass, and Number Four took his place quickly.

It wasn’t long before Tony lost track of the numbers entirely. He was nothing but two holes, being used over and over by so very many men, Loki watching all the while. Every so often Loki would give him water and ask for a color, but it was always green. Tony’s jaw ached and his prostate might never recover, but it all felt so good and so wicked that he didn’t care.

Still, he appreciated the one time Loki ran a hand over his spine, and the god’s healing magic eased his discomfort somewhat. Loki was the perfect dom. Tony hummed happily over that thought. He felt fuzzy. It was nice. He dimly heard Loki saying “eighteen,” and then there was another dick in his mouth and he sucked it gratefully. Loki gave this to him. His perfect god.

Sometime later Loki stood before him. “Do you want to suck me now, pet?”

“Yes, sir.” Tony opened his mouth, and the delicious taste of Loki’s unsheathed cock was on his tongue. Someone was still fucking his ass, but it was Loki who mattered. Tony did his best, tired as he was, and was rewarded with a mouthful of come just as the dick in his ass pulled out.

There was water to drink, and his restraints were unlocked. “Can you handle just a little more for me, pet?”

Tony hummed in assent.

“Color, pet.”

“Green,” Tony slurred. Green like Loki’s beautiful eyes.

“Would you all like to see my pet get his reward?”

The crowd of men cheered.

“You and you, help me get him on that table. On his back.” Oh right, Loki was pretending to be human. Tony giggled.

Strong hands hoisted him up, and then he was laying on something hard. He was completely limp, but four sets of hands took hold of his limbs. His arms were stretched out to either side, and his legs were up in the air and spread wide.

Loki was between his knees, and he leaned down to kiss Tony’s stomach. “My sweet boy. You are so far gone, aren’t you?”

Tony giggled again.

Loki chuckled. “Let’s see if I can bring you back to Earth a little.” He sat down on a chair and unlocked Tony’s aching cock.

Oh, fuck. Tony nearly cried with relief as the cock cage was removed. His poor dick was tender from where he’d been turned on and the cage kept him from getting fully hard. Loki licked it, ever so gently, but it still hurt.

Loki kissed his thigh and held up his hands where Tony could see them. In one, he held a long black latex glove. “What do you think, gentlemen? His hole is already gaping. Shall I fist him?”

The crowd roared, and Tony whimpered. Loki was going to do that to him in front of all these people? It was too much.

His fear must have shown on his face, for Loki petted his thigh softly. “You can do this, pet. I promise, it will be worth it.”

“Yes, sir,” Tony said in a small voice.

“Color?”

Tony swallowed thickly. “Green.”

“My perfect boy.” Loki smiled at him, then put the glove on his hand and arm. “I won’t need too much lube. You all have him dripping for me.” Loki coated the glove in lube anyway, and a second later Tony felt his god’s fingers probing him. “He’s so loose. Thank you, boys.”

Someone shouted, “You’re welcome!”, and several people laughed. Tony was distracted from it by Loki’s hand rocking back and forth, stretching him out. The motions were small, and with every press Loki went a tiny bit deeper.

They’d done this before. Loki knew what he was doing, knew how to make Tony’s body accept him without doing damage.

But he’d never done it publicly before.

Tony made himself breathe, felt himself open up as the thickest part of Loki’s hand penetrated him. All these men had fucked him, and now they were watching Loki split him open.

He couldn’t help but moan.

Loki was thrusting in and out now with larger movements, now that he’d gotten his hand inside. He slowly made a fist, and Tony cried out. Fisting was so intimate, and these strangers were all watching, their eyes greedy as Loki withdrew his fist entirely and pushed it back in, over and over, giving Tony no chance to breathe.

He started to cry. In front of all these men. He was weeping, desperate to come, desperate to hide away.

“Oh, my precious pet.” Loki fisted him faster. “Do you want to come?”

“Please, please, yes, please!”

Loki took hold of his sore cock with one slick hand, working it in tandem with his fist.

Tony came so hard he blacked out.

He awoke feeling light-headed and slightly confused as the men holding him gently lowered his arms and legs to the table. He giggled without meaning to. His thoughts slipped away as Loki slowly withdrew his hand from Tony’s body. He smiled at Tony, one of those perfect smiles that made Tony want to do anything his god wanted. “Are you okay, pet?”

Tony giggled again.

Loki just chuckled, and stripped off the lube-covered glove. The men were all leaving, calling goodbyes to Loki.

“Did I do good?” Tony slurred.

“You did. You were perfect.”

Tony’s heart felt too big for his chest.

“Are you ready to go home?” Loki asked, pulling Tony onto his lap carefully.

“Please.” He was so tired.

A moment later and they were laying in Tony’s bed.

“Thank you, my god.” Tony closed his eyes.

“You’re welcome, my love.”

And with that, Tony slept.


End file.
